Another Day, Another Dinner
by shittyglassess
Summary: CCG ghoul investigators Hitch Dreyse and Marlowe Freudenberg are called onto the scene of another bloody murder. A short introduction fic. Sasha/Connie. I don't know how the genre tags work, show mercy on me. TW: Injury, death, gore. Oneshot (that I ignored for almost a year)


Pairing: Sasha X Connie

Upload Date: 11 August 2018

The First Class Investigator grimaced, kneeling down in front of the body of his partner. Her blonde hair was dyed in crimson as was her suit. Dammit, why did she try to attack them alone?! She should have ran. It was selfish of him to think that - she fought selflessly against these monsters until the end - but he didn't want to go through the pain of losing another partner. Her torso was a mess. No arms and chunks of flesh removed in the shoulders. One of her legs was eaten down to the bone.

"The overindulgence is a clear sign of what ghoul did this." Marlowe, another First Class Investigator, said. He offered a hand to the kneeling man, who took it. Hitch, his partner, looked at the body with disgust. "Ghouls, you mean." She retorted, blowing a wisp of hair from her face. The mourning investigator was led away by Marlowe who was probably whispering something patriotic into his ear about how she helped them in some way. Either way, Hitch was more concerned as to how they managed to slip past patrol. The nearest team was dispatched after the woman called them in but by the time they got to the scene it was too late.

Marlowe walked back over to stand beside Hitch. "No I meant ghoul. Kangaroo is a binge eater." "What about her partner?" Hitch sneered. What a fact to forget. Kangaroo was never seen alone. Marlowe paused and frowned in response. It was strange to him that she did in fact appear to always be around another ghoul, considering she was a binge eater. A shorter one wearing a Lemur mask. Marlowe sighed in irritation and stepped back from the body, suit rustling a bit as he did so. Another murder and they were unable to stop it. Damn it all. Hitch, as if sensing his thoughts, rolled her eyes. The others that had come to investigate the scene were moving around the pair, taking notes and pointing at the body. Like the corpse was nothing but an object. One of them held the remains of one of her arms.

Hitch sighed, her voice taking on a bored tone. "Let's get out of here. They have enough hands, Marlowe." The man addressed looked offended at the idea and opened his mouth, probably to start ranting about how they should stay and help so they can show some respect to the dead person or something equally as martyr-ish. Hitch was having none of it and grabbed his wrist with an annoyed huff to drag him away. She was stronger than she looked and successfully pulled her away from the crime scene. From a broken window in one of the buildings, a figure watched the humans buzzing around the body.

"I don't think they're gonna be leaving for awhile." Said figure muttered, turning away from the window and padding over to where his partner sat on the couch treating her wounds. There were shards of projectiles from the dove's quinque embedded in her back and she was slowly pulling them out one by one, crying out quietly. Thankfully she had enough energy to heal to the wounds with some to spare. Their masks lay on the coffee table, discarded. A kangaroo and a lemur.

"Then we'll wait here and hope that the owner isn't coming home any time soon." She replied, voice hitching as she slid another shard out. Upon nearly finishing their well earned meal the pair of ghouls remembered that the blonde dove had called for help. To hide, they jumped onto a fire escape and broke a window to get into an empty apartment. It was a close one too, doves had flooded the alleyway seconds later.

Now he had sat down and taken over pulling out the shards. He handled her with care, his grey eyes narrow and brows furrowed while sliding them out. Two. Three. Four. With each one her body flinched. It pained him to see. At last he removed them all and her body could begin to recover. "Thanks, Connie." Sasha said with a smile, pushing a strand of maroon hair from her face with red stained fingers. "No worries, you know I've got your back." Connie replied with an upturn of his lips. Sasha snorted at his lame (and literal) attempt (considering he is touching her back). "Yer an idiot."

Connie let out a surprised noise when Sasha suddenly fell back onto him with a chuckle. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her and leaned back into the couch. "Guess I'm holy now." She stated with a snicker, before going to stifle a yawn. It was the small things like this that made you forget what you were. Like this, they could pretend they were like everyone else. Sasha closed her eyes with a smile on her face. 'He's warm.' The blood from her meal stained her mouth and cheeks. But Connie thought she still looked beautiful. He placed a chaste kiss to her temple and let her rest.


End file.
